Kingdom Hearts: Illusion of Hearts
by Enzeru Tomoshibi
Summary: A young woman is chosen to test a new Shinra technology but it leads her on an adventure to dispell the illusions surrounding the hearts of everyone she meets.
1. Chapter 1

I don't own any character except Enzeru. Enjoy the reading.

* * *

Chapter 1: Attack on Midgar

Enzeru left the Seventh Heaven bar as the sun came up. She had taken a room there in hopes of eluding visits from Shinra. He had been checking in on her since he had chosen her for testing his new toy. This ship that would take people into space was not comfortable and dangerous. If she went out in it now she was afraid that it would fall apart and she would be lost in space forever.

Enzeru smoothed her dark hair down in its braid and stretched. Today they were actually going to let her start becoming familiar with the vehicle she would use for her epic expedition. There was a rumor that it was alien technology but Enzeru dismissed the idea as being silly and the scientists being extremely gifted.

She turned her blue eyes to the watch she had been given by the president himself for being so agreeable when he asked her to go into space. It was time for her to meet with her new bodyguards she shook off last night before coming to the bar. _They'll probably be around the next corner where I lost them. _Enzeru thought as she rounded the corner and came face to face with Rude.

"Enzeru, where have you been?" Rude asked. He was frowning, other than that she didn't know what he was feeling. Those damn sunglasses were hiding his eyes. He probably knew she always looked at people's eyes to know what they were truly feeling.

"I've been off doing my own thing. I need a little more time to myself than what you have been allowing me," Enzeru replied with a sigh.

"Oh really. Would you rather someone else follow you around?" Rude asked. Enzeru got the feeling she was being glared at.

"Well, well, maybe I would." Enzeru yelled, crossed her arms and turned away from him.

"Aren't you lucky then, here comes someone to relieve me. What a relief it will be," He growled and then composed himself and walked away in the direction of a redhead who was walking to them.

Enzeru raised an eyebrow as Rude said something to this other man.

"Yo, Enzeru, ready to go get a good look at the ship yet?" The man asked as he approached.

Enzeru rolled her eyes, "I guess, as long as I don't have to deal with him again." She made a motion in Rude's direction.

"Yeah, he can be a bit of a stiff. Lucky for him I'm around to even out his uncoolness." The man grinned.

"And you are?" Enzeru asked.

"My name's Reno. Remember it since we're going to be spending a lot of time together." Reno said as he looked at his watch. Woah, it's time to go. Boss is going to be pissed if we don't get there on time."

The two of them set off for the district that Shinra's main office was in. They were late.

"Reno, I was leaving it up to you to get her here on time," He chided.

"I'm sorry sir, it won't happen again," Reno replied.

"It better not. That is the reason I reassigned Rude." Boss Shinra glared at Reno.

"I understand," Reno replied as he turned to leave.

"One more thing, you will also be doing all the training she goes though and you will familiarize yourself with the vehicle. We're sending two people on this mission." Shinra then waved Reno away.

Reno left and found Enzeru waiting outside the office for him, "Well, looks like you got in trouble. I'll try not to be as hard on you as I was on Rude. He was a tight ass. You are clearly different."

"You stared at his ass?" Reno asked.

"No you dork, it's a metaphor." Enzeru laughed. This guy was more bearable. If she was going to possible end up floating in space forever at least she would have good company.

"I know that. I was just trying to make you laugh. It seems like I succeeded." Reno said as he led Enzeru to the elevator. They would take it to the roof where the dome was built over the ship.

"Finally I'll get to get a good look at this thing. I've heard all kinds of rumors." Enzeru said as her tone began to change and she began to relax.

"The alien rumor is true." Reno said as they reached the roof.

"You're kidding!" Enzeru exclaimed.

"Not at all. This is alien tech." Reno replied as he led her into the dome.

Inside was a brightly colored ship made of material Enzeru had never seen before. There appeared to be guns, shields, and a cockpit. This was the coolest thing she had ever seen.

"This is amazing. What is this thing made of? How do the guns work? I don't see any ammo." Enzeru said as she started examining the ship.

"We don't know. We don't know. And we haven't found any." Reno replied as he joined her.

A small built scientist with big glasses approached them, "Go on and climb up. Play with the controls. They're all labeled in our language."

The scientist walked away to leave them to their looking around. Enzeru was the first one up.

"This is the coolest thing ever." Enzeru said as she sat in the pilot's seat.

"Yeah, I know. This is my second time in this thing. The first time was when I found it." Reno replied as he motioned for Enzeru to get up.

"Why should you have the pilot's seat?" She asked.

"Because it's a lot like a helicopter and I drive one all the time." Reno answered.

Enzeru rolled her eyes and got into the co-pilot's seat. "Then I get the use the guns."

"On what and with what ammo." Reno laughed.

"Who knows what we'll run into in space. We might not need ammo if this is an alien weapon." Enzeru said as she studied the controls.

"This thing is just as I found it, only cleaned up." Reno said as he felt the grip of the steering wheel.

"That's good. Let's go get some lunch before we get too busy with this thing," Enzeru said as she stood up.

"That's a good idea. I'll treat." Reno said as he stood up as well.

The two of them jumped down from the ship and went back to the elevator.

"Do we have to eat in the cafeteria?" Enzeru whined.

"They have better food there then what you'll find out there." Reno replied as they reached their floor.

As they steeped out of the elevator and into the cafeteria Enzeru was reminded of grade school. Everything looked really cliquey. There were the nerds, jocks, and the rich people. She was the one who ended up sitting with the rich people this time. Apparently she was to be considered one of the Turks from now on.

Reno led her to the food bar, "This is the only place in the city you can get good fried chocobo."

"I've never had friend chocobo, is it any good?" Enzeru asked.

"Why don't you get it and find out." Reno replied and got some friend chocobo for himself.

Enzeru got some fried chocobo and soda. They both joined the other Turks at the table.

"Did you have to bring that with you?" Rude asked.

"Be nice, she's important to the boss." Elena elbowed Rude.

Tsung nodded at Enzeru before continuing eating.

"Don't mind them, they're a little odd," Reno whispered before biting into his friend chocobo.

Enzeru looked at the dish curiously. It looked good but she still wasn't sure. She poked it with a fork and then tore a bit off the bone. Enzeru sniffed it. It smelled wonderful. She took a bite and realized it was a lovely cross between chicken and turkey. She smiled and ate the whole plateful.

"I see you like fried chocobo." Elena said, apparently trying to make small talk.

"Yes, this is the first time I've ever had it. It's wonderful," Enzeru replied as she sipped her soda.

"Told you it was good," Reno said as he leaned his chair back on two legs. That reminded Enzeru of the 'cool' kids in school.

"We can't stay, we have a project," Rude said as he led Elena away.

"Have fun with your project," Enzeru called after them. "We should get back to our 'project' as well."

As soon as they had finished their sodas they started to head back to the elevator. When the elevator arrived it wasn't empty. It looked like it was full of shadows with eyes.

"What the heck?" Enzeru asked.

"This is weird, "Reno said as he started to back away from the elevator.

"I think we should take the stairs," Enzeru replied. For some reason terrified.

"I agree," Reno replied as he grabbed her hand and started to run.

Enzeru followed him to the back stairs. They looked down and saw a sea of shadows slowly rising.

"Looks like it's up from here." Reno said as he started to run up the stairs.

Enzeru followed him until they reached the roof. They entered the dome and closed the door.

"We should be safe in here," Reno said between breaths.

"I doubt it, if those were shadow fiends then we're in for it." Enzeru replied.

"I guess there is only one way out of this." Reno looked to the ship and then to Enzeru. This was the first time she ever saw him frown. "I have to stay here. You'll be going alone."

"No, you're coming with me. You are not staying here to get eaten by those things." Enzeru demanded.

"I have to stay and find the boss and my friends. I'll send you a message when we get things cleaned up." Reno promised as he pulled out a shock stick.

"I understand. Be careful, you're the closest thing I have to a friend besides the girls at Seventh Heaven bar." Enzeru took a deep breath. This wasn't easy for her.

"Then like the good friend I am I'll cover your escape." Reno replied with a smile.

The shadows were covering the dome and it was beginning to crack in some places. It was going to be now or never. "Thanks, I promise I'll come back," Enzeru said as she shook Reno's hand.

"I promise I won't get eaten." Reno replied as he took off his jacket. "Fly it through the dome and I'll use this as a shield."

"Right, be careful," Enzeru said as she ran for the ship. She climbed into the cockpit and gave Reno a final salute before preparing launch.

The ship lifted off the ground with ease. She saw Reno cover his head with the jacket and took off. Enzeru quickly rose from the planet in the ship, as she looked back she wondered if they would both be able to keep their promise.

Enzeru's ship left the atmosphere and entered the vast reaches of space only to be greeted by a fleet of strange ships. _Dang it, give me a break. _She thought as the ships fired. Enzeru was straped into her seat and couldn't reach the guns in time. The other ships' fire hit her and sent her into a spin down, down, to a planet she didn't recognize. The ground came up to meet her and everything went black.


	2. Chapter 2

This was a fun chapter to write and ended up longer than my usual stuff.

* * *

Chapter 2

Enzeru awoke in a daze. She had been out for hours. _Where am I? _She wondered as she looked around. Apparently Enzeru had crashed into an oasis in a desert near a large town. _That town has to have people in it. _She thought as she began to make her way to the city entrance.

When she reached the entrance a guard greeted her. "And who might you be?" He asked as he stared at her with the meanest look Enzeru had ever seen.

"I think my name is Enzeru," Enzeru replied as she rubbed a sore on her head.

"And where did you come from?" He asked as he put a hand on the hilt of his sword.

"The oasis" Enzeru pointed to the oasis.

"That area has been marked off limits by the sultan." The guard replied.

Enzeru noticed he had a scar on his hand that was on his sword, "I think I can do something about that scar."

"Don't be silly. The best doctors in the city have tried and failed." The guard replied and his face looked less rigid.

"Will you let me at least try?" Enzeru said as she took a step in his direction.

"Very well, but hurry it up," The guard replied, not believing what he was hearing.

Enzeru grabbed his hand and studied it a moment. "This isn't that bad." She somehow remembered she had some kind of power but wasn't sure what it was. Enzeru touched the scar and thought to her self. _Cure, cure, and cure. _She looked down at his hand and smiled. "How did I do?"

The guard looked at his hand and was shocked, "How did you?"

"Just give me entrance, I'm tired and need some water." Enzeru replied.

"Yes, of course." The guard replied as he stepped aside.

Enzeru entered the city and looked around. She didn't remember any of this.

She made her way to the market, or at least that's what she guessed it was. People were buying and selling all kinds of things. Fruit, fish, jewelry, baked goods; this place was even better than the markets back home. She neared a pottery stall and was pulled into a doorway.

"Are you the one who healed the guard's scar?" A man's voice asked.

"Yes, what do you want with me?" Enzeru asked in reply. She was afraid; she didn't know who this was or what they were going to do to her.

"I need your help," the man said and turned her around, "My wife is going to give birth any second and we can't find a single person to deliver the child. The people we can find charge more money than I make in a month."

"Oh, is that all? I'll help. I don't know how to deliver a baby but I won't charge you. All I really need is a place to sleep and some water." Enzeru replied with a smile.

"Granted, come inside and help us." The man said as he showed Enzeru in.

Enzeru entered the one room home and walked over to the woman lying in the bed. "I'm here to help you. Push when you have contractions to make the work easier on yourself." She turned to the man, "Bring warm water and towels."

The woman's husband obeyed and returned with the water and towels.

"Thanks, I heard somewhere it helps if you hold her hand." Enzeru said as the contractions started coming faster and faster. Moments later a little boy was born.

"She's resting now and will be up again in a couple days," Enzeru smiled on the child as his father held him.

"Lady, you can stay whenever you want. When you are thirsty you may come here to drink. Consider this place home because I name you the child's god mother." The man smiled at his son.

"Thank you so much." Enzeru yawned, "Perhaps I too should rest."

The man helped Enzeru make a bed. Enzeru fell asleep as soon as she lay down.

The next morning there was a rumor going around the palace that a white witch had come to their town. "Your highness, I urge you to consider doing something about this witch people are talking about. What if she intends to harm the city?" a tall dark man pleaded with the sultan.

"Perhaps I should send guards to escort her here. I would like to question her," the sultan mused over the idea.

"No, sire, let me go. I have a way with these kind of people," the man replied.

"Very well, you may go." The sultan said as he returned to reading something that was obviously more amusing then hearing about a witch.

The tall man bowed and left.

The next day the man was running his pottery stall and the woman was tending to her child. Enzeru made her way outside after fixing her hair. She approached the stall and was greeted with a smile.

"Ah, Enzeru, good to see you up and about. I'm so happy you helped to deliver my first son." The man grinned as a group of children ran passed.

A smaller child trailed behind the group, "Wait for me!" He called out to the others. The little boy couldn't have been but five.

Enzeru watched as he ran by and tripped on a rock. When the boy hit the ground he cried. "Poor kid," Enzeru said as she walked over to the kid. "Are you hurt?"

The boy continued crying and pointed at his scraped knee.

Enzeru smiled and put her hands a few inches from the scrape, "Cure." She said as a light flashed beneath her hands.

The boy stopped crying and sniffled.

"There you go, go catch up with the others, you're too little to be running around alone." Enzeru said as she helped the kid up.

"Thank you," The boy said before running off to join his friends.

Enzeru turned back to talk to the potter and didn't seem him anywhere. She got closer to the market stall and saw him hiding behind his wares. "What…" she started to ask what was wrong but before she could she heard a voice.

"Bravo miss witch." A cold voice spoke from a shadow.

"Umm, thank you?" Enzeru said confused.

"Where are my manners," the man came out of the shadows, "I am the royal vizier, Jafar." He approached Enzeru and bowed.

Enzeru raised an eyebrow, "I'm Enzeru and I have no clue what this place is."

"Then allow me to be your guide. Welcome to Agrabah. This city is run by his highness the sultan and his daughter princess jasmine. I advise his highness on all maters. He seeks an audience with you and I was sent here to find you." Jafar said in a slightly pompous tone.

Enzeru smiled, "Alright, that I will do. But tell me something, why are people afraid of you?"

"They fear people with power." Jafar replied.

"I see," Enzeru began, "so why would someone so powerful come looking for me?"

"Because we do not know why someone with power is roaming the city. Personally I think you belong in the castle. Someone wise enough to have such power would make a perfect apprentice for myself." Jafar held out his hand, "Come now, we don't want to keep his highness waiting."

"Right," Enzeru began and walked by him, ignoring his hand. She could see the palace from here, or at least that was the only thing the largest most impressive building was.

Jafar followed Enzeru to the palace. The people fled in fear from him and Enzeru wondered why. It couldn't just be that he had power, it had to be how he used his power. Jafar seemed nice enough, though.

Guards opened the gate for them and they walked right in. Something told Enzeru that it wasn't just hard to get into this place, it was hard to get out as well. They entered the place and walked the long entryway into the throne room. Jafar grabbed Enzeru's shoulder and walked in front of her, forcing her to trail behind. This made her very annoyed but wondered if there was a reason for this.

"Sire, I have returned with the witch." Jafar replied, bowing to the elder and shorter man on the throne.

"Excellent. Approach young woman and tell me your name," the sultan commanded.

Enzeru walked over to the sultan and bowed, "I'm Enzeru."

"You're obviously not from here. Where are you from?" the sultan asked.

"I don't know. I just remember waking up in a strange vehicle and coming here from the oasis." Enzeru replied.

"I see. Well, you can stay here from now on. If you are from another world, as I suspect, you need to be kept from interfering in other worlds." The sultan said.

"Sire, if I may. I was thinking that until she finds a way home she should stay here and assist me. I always need someone to do research for me." Jafar interrupted.

"Perhaps so. I hereby place her under your supervision. She is to be treated like a guest and have free roam over the palace." The sultan ordered.

Enzeru bowed, "Thank you for not putting me in the dungeon or worse."

"My dear, a good ruler knows a good person when he sees one. You have a good heart," the sultan smiled and waved them away.

Jafar bowed and led Enzeru out of the throne room through a side door. They entered a huge bathroom with a pool size tub sunk into the center of the room.

"The princess sometimes uses this bathroom but has decided she would use a different one this week. So while she is using that one this one will be yours. Feel free to use whatever oils and soaps you want to get the peasant smell out." Jafar wrinkled his nose.

Enzeru smelled herself. He was right, she smelled awful. "What about my clothes, they're disgusting as well."

"Leave that to me. The royal tailors can make you new clothes. Until they finish, however I think we have something of Jasmine's that you can wear," Jafar replied and turned a large wheel that started the tub filling. As soon as it was finished he turned the wheel back. The tub had automatically filled with pink bubbles. Perhaps what was why the princess liked this bathroom.

"Hurry up and bathe before the water gets cold," Jafar advised.

"Well, I can't undress with you standing there," Enzeru chided.

"Oh, so you're modest." Jafar turned around, "I'll take your old clothes to the tailor when you're in the tub.

Enzeru quickly undressed and jumped into the tub.

As soon as Jafar heard the splash he turned around and gathered her clothes, "I'll be back with something more befitting your new status. If the water gets too cold for you then the changing rooms are over there." With that he picked up the rags with his staff and carried them off.

Enzeru allowed herself to sink down into the bubbles. This was the life. She swam over to where the soap was and then to the oils. She was determined to smell like roses when she got out of here.

When the water started to feel colder she peeked out of the bubble mountain. There was a bird sitting by the tub, "Hello birdie. I take it you're here to keep an eye on me. Well, turn around and let me get over to the changing rooms. This water is getting chill."

The bird tilted its head to the side and then turned around.

"Thanks." Enzeru said as she grabbed a towel, climbed out, and scrambled for the changing room.

As soon as she was in Jafar returned. "These are for you," he said and tossed a purple outfit over the door.

Enzeru put it on and gasped, "You don't expect me to wear this in public, do you? There's nothing covering my midsection."

"Yes I do. You will just be in the palace and the princess wears this kind of outfit all the time. She just doesn't like purple." Jafar replied.

Enzeru reluctantly came out of the room with her arms around her midsection. "Can we not get me a cloak or something to wear with this?"

"Fine, I'll get you one," Jafar rolled his eyes. He couldn't believe how much trouble this woman was.

He returned a few minutes later, "This is as good as you're going to get."

Enzeru put on the sheer violet cloak and sighed. "It will have to do then."

"You're starting to look more like an aristocrat. But your hair is terrible. I think we should call in the people who do the princess's hair. First I'll show you to your room." Jafar looked at Enzeru and then turned away to lead her to yet another room.

As they entered the room Enzeru noticed that it was decorated in stars, silver, and blue. "This is lovely." Enzeru said as she examined a vanity.

"This is your room. The hairdresser will be here soon. Thankfully I alerted them to your arrival while I was looking for some decent clothes for you." Jafar walked over to a tapestry of a mermaid and a silvery bird. "Behind here is a secret entrance and I will show you where it leads after your hair is fixed."

Enzeru raised an eyebrow, "Okay, so why would I need a room with a secret entrance?"

"You will find out soon enough," Jafar replied as he motioned for her to sit in front of the vanity.

"My hair is a mess," Enzeru said as she tried to smooth it out with a brush.

She didn't have to worry about it long because the hairdresser was in and out in a flash. Her hair was in two braids joined into one in the back. Enzeru requested purple and blue hair dyes for him to bring on his next visit.

"You were wanting to know about the entrance," Jafar began, "It leads to a secret room where you will study magic."

"I see. Why would I want to do that?" Enzeru asked.

"Because you have the talent. Do you have any idea how hard it is to find anyone anywhere that can do any kind of magic?" Jafar asked

"I take it you know quite a bit yourself then," Enzeru replied suspiciously.

"Why else would I request you to be my assistant. It's not because of your looks, that's for sure." Jafar replied.

Enzeru was mortified by this insult. "How dare you!" She exclaimed and rose her hand to slap him but instead lightning struck his staff.

"Your first test is complete. This power of yours is great and uncontrolled. You must learn to harness it to do your will. It bothers me, however, that you did not hit me. You must not have wanted to hurt me that badly." Jafar smirked.

"So you don't think I'm ugly?" Enzeru asked.

"Not in the least. I only said that to anger you so your power would reveal itself." Jafar replied.

"I see. So what's next?" Enzeru tilter her head to the side boredly.

"Books and scrolls. You are to read and study when you're not sleeping or meeting with the princess." Jafar replied.

"Meeting with the princess" Enzeru asked.

"Yes. Every morning the princess meets with all the women in the palace while her father meets with the men. That is when the servants get their orders. I will not be joining you since I will be advising the sultan. You are to get the princess's trust and advise her." Jafar informed.

"I understand," Enzeru looked into the tunnel behind the tapestry, "It's so dark."

"Allow me," Jafar went in first and tapped his staff on the floor. The eyes of the snake head lit up the dark tunnel. He led Enzeru to a door and opened it.

The hidden room was fully lit by dozens of candles. Open scrolls and books lay open everywhere.

Jafar picked five books and three scrolls and handed them to Enzeru. "Read these to start with and we can go from there."

Enzeru rook the reading material back to her room and started reading. She read until nightfall and fell asleep in the middle of a scroll about fire magic.

That night her dreams were active.

"_Enzeru, you're lost, you need to come home."_

"_Who's there?"_

"_You made a promise you would come home."_

"_Where is home?"_

"_Midgar isn't the same without you."_

"_So Midgar is my home?"_

_She saw the face of a man smiling at her._

"_That's right. Oh, I have something for you."_

"_What is it?"_

"_It's a keyblade."_

"_Who are you?"_

"_Your heart."_

The brightness of this dream faded and was consumed by shadows. Enzeru's outstretched hand grabbed the keyblade as the man was covered in the shadows. Enzeru attempted to fight the shadows but there were too many of them. They were coming for her. She heard a scream and woke up.

The scream was no dream; she heard it again even after waking. Someone was in trouble she Enzeru knew it was up to her.

As she opened her door a guard rushed in and closed it behind him. "Miss, we need to go to the throne room, now. We are under attack."

Enzeru tilted her head to the side, "By what?"

"Shadows." The guard replied as he caught his breath.

"I'll be there in a moment." Enzeru said as she observed the fear on the guard's face, "You hurry on ahead and be careful."

The guard looked almost relieved that he was being sent away and he left.

Enzeru hurried to the hidden room where she found a note and a long package.

Enzeru,

Use this to light the way.

Enzeru opened the package and inside was a silver falcon head staff with sapphire eyes. She held it in her hand and felt the power inside her concentrate itself into it. This was it; she had the power he said she was capable of.

Enzeru left the hidden room and took off at a run through the halls, occasionally tapping her staff on the stone floor to light the way.

When she reached the room everyone turned to look at her. "No worries, it's just me." She said as she made her way to where the princess was briefing the women of the castle.

"You're late," she said to Enzeru before continuing to reassure the worried maids.

"I'm sorry, your highness, I could not let the shadows have the gift the Vizier gave me." Enzeru bowed.

"Can you make light with that?" the princess asked.

"Yes, why?" Enzeru replied.

"Did the things avoid you when you had light?" The princess demanded.

"Yes, they did avoid me. Perhaps the secret to warding them off is light." Enzeru suggested.

The princess nodded and went to inform her father.

"Attention everyone," the sultan commanded, "The vizier's assistant has determined that light is what keeps these devils away. Everyone is to keep a lantern on them at all times."

Jafar was standing beside the sultan and looked pleased.

The throne room erupted in applause and then everyone parted to gather lanterns, torches, and candles.

Everyone returned to their rooms except the sultan, the princess, Jafar, and Enzeru.

"Good work, Enzeru." The sultan praised.

"I couldn't have done it without the princess asking questions and this lovely gift from Jafar." Enzeru replied humbly.

"I am proud to have such a wise apprentice." Jafar said with a smirk.

Enzeru yawned, "I'm going back to bed." She bowed and showed herself back to her room, making sure to use her staff to light the way.

When she reached her bed she let herself fall on it and into a deep sleep. Hours later she awoke to screams again. It was light out now and the shadows would have retreated by now. This worried her.

Enzeru went back to the hidden room and found Jafar talking to his bird.

"Who is making these things?"

"Probably some amateur."

"I don't think it's her, I think someone is here for her."

"Just hand her over so they'll leave."

"Never."

Enzeru cleared her throat and entered the room, "So what's attacking us now? I know it's not shadows, it's too light out for that."

"They're nobodies. They're like anti shadows." The bird explained as Jafar gave him a dark look.

"So if light defeats shadows dark should be able to defeat anti shadows." Enzeru proposed.

"It's not that simple. Darkness doesn't work. You have to use shadows to fight them." Jafar replied.

"How do you know?" Enzeru asked, afraid that she would get the worst answer possible.

"I guess there is no hiding it from you. I can call the shadows to do my bidding." Jafar replied.

"So you called an attack on the palace? Why?" Once again she felt she knew the answer and didn't want to believe it.

"I would be a better ruler than that silly old man." Jafar responded with obvious contempt. "You could be my queen if you helped me."

Enzeru shook her head, "Sorry, but that would be interfering with other worlds and the sultan said it was a bad thing to do so."

"You will join me, even if I have to make you," Jafar yelled.

"You have to catch me first," Enzeru hissed and took off at a dead run.

Enzeru ran from her room into the halls, dodging anti shadows as she went. She didn't realize she was heading into a dead end until it was too late.

"I've got you now!" Jafar yelled.

"I don't think so." A familiar male voice spoke from behind Enzeru. "She's going to come with me back to where she belongs."

Enzeru turned to see a red hared man with tattoos under his eyes. "Who are you?" She asked.

"I'm Axel, got it memorized?" The man replied as he struck a pose with his strange wheel shaped weapons.

"She's staying here." Jafar replied.

"Why don't you let her decide?" the sultan asked as he came up behind Jafar. "She doesn't belong here you know."

Jafar couldn't argue with the sultan.

"I'm going now. Axel might be able to help me remember where I came from." Enzeru replied as she turned to face Axel.

"Very well, come back and visit some time," the sultan said. "Say goodbye Jafar."

Jafar pulled himself together, "Good bye."

Axel grinned and held out his hand.

"Sultan, be careful who you trust." Enzeru advised before taking Axel's hand and being pulled into a dark vortex.


	3. Chapter 3

Enzeru awoke from a dreamless sleep in a strange bed. _Where am I now?_ She thought as she sat up and looked around. Candles were lit here and there throughout the room, each light flickering gently.

"Good to see you're awake," Axel said from the corner he sat in. He got up from his chair and walked over to Enzeru, "It's not easy for someone to go through the dark doorway the first few times, but you'll get used to it."

"Thanks for saving me. I didn't know how I was going to get out of that one," Enzeru laughed a little.

"No problem. I've saved you from impossible situations before, or rather, my true self did. I'm just a nobody." Axel sighed as he lit another candle.

"Don't talk like that. You're somebody." Enzeru replied and smiled.

"Nobody is what they call people without hearts. The dark shadows are called heartless because they eat other people's hearts. People are turned two things, a heartless and a nobody. Both of them seek hearts but nobodies do it to build kingdom hearts while heartless are greedy and choose to keep the hearts. Not that it makes any difference." Axel played with the flame of a nearby candle.

"Oh, I see." Enzeru was clearly hiding that she was confused.

"Hmm, let me put it to you this way: A heartless took my heart. I turned into a nobody and my heart stayed with the heartless. My soul turned into another heartless. So now I'm looking for that heartless that took my heart, the heartless I turned into, and some one to help me." Axel smirked.

"I guess you want me to help you." Enzeru replied as she stretched and yawned.

"You got it. You made a promise and so did my other." Axel said as he removed his feet from the desk he had propped them up on.

"I did?" Enzeru couldn't remember this guy for the life of her, but she was willing to help if she could.

"Yeah, before you took the ship and crashed it in to that desert world." Axel looked excited, as if he was expecting her to remember.

Enzeru shook her head, "I don't remember anything before waking up in that ship."

Axel frowned and looked like he might cry, "But, I… he…"

"I lost my memory, I just need to find someone who can help me get it back." Enzeru tried to comfort him with her words. She didn't want to see a grown man cry.

"Memory, hmm," Axel tilted his head to the side and put a finger to his lips, "I got it, we need to go find your friends so they can tell you about how things used to be."

"Sounds like a good plan to me." Enzeru stood up and stretched again, "I feel like I haven't moved in days."

"One day actually. Never mind that now," Axel began, once more excited, "We'll go find the people who are protecting this town. They were your friends back on Midgar."

"I see. So I'm from Midgar. What is it like there?" Enzeru asked as she walked to the door.

"Midgar was huge. Different districts, all run by Shinra himself. Your friends opposed him and you were threatened into working for him. My other also worked for Shinra, he was Shinra's right hand man. Some how you and my other ended up friends." Axel opened the door and let Enzeru out before turning to lock it.

Enzeru scratched her head. This was all sounding strange to her.

"Don't worry, I'm sure Tifa will help you remember." Axel said and pointed to a building off in the distance, "She's probably at the wizard's house."

"So we're off to see the wizard." Enzeru smirked.

"Oh, you are funny," Axel snickered.

The two of them made their way to the wizard's house with no problems. No one was outside and in a city this size astonished Enzeru.

When they reached the wizard's house Axel knocked, "Yo, old guy, Tifa here?" He yelled.

An old man in wizards robes answered the door, "Keep your pants on young man, she's here."

Tifa walked up behind him and gasped, "Enzeru, you made it."

Enzeru nodded, "Yeah, but my memory didn't."

Tifa, Enzeru and Axel sat at a little round table surrounded by books. The old wizard, Merlin Tifa said his name was, made tea for them.

"So, you lost your memory," Tifa sighed.

"Yeah, if it wasn't for Axel I would have been toast. I apparently took an alien spacecraft and crashed it on an even more alien planet. Almost got fried by some sorcerer with a superiority complex." Enzeru mused.

Axel laughed, "You should have seen his face."

Tifa nodded, "I see. So you probably don't remember the heartless invasion that probably caused you to take the ship."

"An invasion?" Enzeru blinked and stared at Tifa.

"Yeah. They were after Shinra, or so most of us thought. However we have a new theory now that you've returned to us," Tifa began, "They might have been after you."

"Me? Why would they come after me?" Enzeru asked as she took a cup of tea offered by Merlin.

"Well, the heartless go after people with strong hearts, whether the heart is good or evil doesn't matter." Tifa replied as she also took a cup of tea.

"I see. Has anyone ever gone back to normal after being taken by a heartless?" Enzeru asked.

"Not that I know of," Tifa replied, "Merlin?"

"No, before my world was taken I knew nothing of these heartless beasts." Merlin said as he offered Axel some tea.

"Well, they say it can be done. No one has ever succeeded though," Axel said as he took the tea offered to him.

"Then we will have to try," Enzeru smiled and stood up, "I might need to learn some new magic besides my thunder and cure spells."

"Never fear, dear girl, I am a wizard capable of teaching any open mind the ways of magic," Merlin replied as he looked from Axel to Enzeru, "Let's start with fire."

Enzeru nodded to show her approval and Axel stood up.

"Now to gain the fire skill without fighting a lot of things to learn it you will need the fire charm," Merlin said as he took a charm out of his pocket and handed it to Enzeru.

Enzeru took the charm and stared at it. It was dull and cold

"These work the same as materia in Midgar. I guess you forgot how to use them. First, if the charm is not charged you need to charge it by casting magic on it. Axel will need to cast fire on this one." Merlin stepped back a little.

Axel used a simple fire spell on it and the charm began to glow.

"Good, good. Now all you have to do, Enzeru, is imagine this charm becoming part of you." Merlin smiled.

Enzeru closed her eyes and focused on the friendly warmth of the charm. _Part of me. It's part of me._ Enzeru felt the warmth spread throughout her body. It was like the first drink of a warm cup if cider. She opened her eyes and the charm was gone.

"Well done. You now know how to cast fire. It takes a year two ware off if you don't use it that whole time. Keep using it and practicing and your spell will grow more powerful. Remember that fire is different from thunder in the way that is spins outward from you to attack everything around you rather than striking with a single bolt." Merlin informed.

"I understand." Enzeru replied.

A man burst through the door and was breathing heavy, "Yall better get out here if ya want to protect the town." He said as his eyes fell on Enzeru, "Bout time you got here. Now get out there and help us kick these heartless out of here."

Enzeru nodded and ran past him out the door, closely followed by Tifa and Axel.

The trio was barely three steps out the door before they were surrounded by heartless.

"I'll handle this," Enzeru began, "Go see if anyone needs help elsewhere."

"Right," Tifa replied and dashed off in the direction of the shops.

"I'm staying with you," Axel said as he took out his weapons.

Enzeru raised an eyebrow and decided that protesting would be silly. She cast fire and watched as a wheel of flame spread out to the heartless. They backed away as the slow spell desolved. "You smug little…" Enzeru began and cast thunder on the nearest one.

Axel grinned and attacked with his weapons, infusing them with the power of flame.

Four more heartless came and Enzeru shook her head, "This isn't going to work, we need something else."

A heartless crawled up the wall behind Enzeru and jumped at her. She closed her eyes made to block and felt a power before her. As Enzeru opened her eyes she recognized something from a dream.

"I didn't know you had a keyblade," Axel exclaimed as he fended off another and another heartless.

"Well, some guy gave it to me in a dream. I know I know him but I don't remember his name," Enzeru replied as she cut through a few heartless with her new weapon.

Enzeru and Axel continued to cut their way through the heartless until they reached the bailey.

"Think we got them all?" Enzeru asked as she caught her breath.

"You can never get them all, just most of them." Axel replied as he too caught his breath.

"Let's go see if Tifa needs us," Enzeru said as she began running in the direction of the shops.

Axel followed her into the shopping center and looked around. Tifa was kneeling beside someone.

Enzeru ran over to see who it was.

"Yuffie thought she could handle them all by herself," Tifa replied, "I don't know cure."

Enzeru nodded and cast cure on Yuffie.

Yuffie sat up and blinked, "What happened? Did I get them?"

"I saved your butt," Tifa began, "Next time wait for help."

Yuffie laughed and looked at Enzeru, "You made it! Good, we need more people."

"Actually, Yuffie, she is going to be going with Axel to help look for his heart." Tifa replied.

Axel nodded, "Yeah, and her being a keyblade master is going to help out a lot."

"I see. Well, it makes sense." Yuffie grinned, "Do I still have to keep your secret?"

"What secret?" Enzeru asked.

"She lost her memory, Yuffie, she doesn't even remember who he is." Tiffa replied.

"Aww, that's sad." Yuffie replied.

"Actually, I was hoping the two of you could help me remember things." Enzeru said as she sat down beside Tifa and Yuffie.

"Did anyone tell you about being forced to work for Shinra?" Yuffie asked.

"Yep, covered." Enzeru crossed her legs.

"How about who your best friend there was?" Yuffie asked.

"All I know is it was Axel's other," Enzeru replied.

"Well, his name is Reno. Strange guy, red hair, carried a silver weapon that could be used as a blunt object or a shock stick. When he wasn't with you he was hanging out with some guy named Rude," Yuffie giggled.

"Rude lived up to his name didn't he?" Enzeru asked.

"Around you, yes. I don't think he liked you much." Axel replied.

"Well, anyway, you used to escape Shinra's office compound and come to the bar in the seventh district run by Tifa. Rude could never find you when he was sent out but Reno always knew exactly where you were." Yuffie giggled again.

"What's with all the giggling?" Enzeru asked.

"Well, some of us had a theory that you liked Reno." Tifa replied.

Enzeru turned red. "What else can you tell me?"

"Well, you never needed materia to use thunder or cure." Yuffie rolled her eyes.

"Was that unusual?" Enzeru asked.

"Yes. If anyone wanted to use magic they needed materia that was forged by the life stream." Tifa said as she pointed to the sky. "It's gone now so we have to learn magic the way you learned fire."

"I see." Enzeru replied as she stood up.

"Now what?" Yuffie asked.

"I'm going to help Axel get his heart back." Enzeru walked over not Axel and nodded.

Tifa smiled, "You'll always have a place here with us."

"Thanks, tell the others I'll be back when I can come back." Enzeru said as she gave her friends the peace sign.

Axel smiled, "Well then, we better get going." He opened up a dark doorway and led Enzeru in.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Enzeru awoke on cold hard stone. She sat up quickly and looked around for Axel. He was no where to be found. "Axel?" Enzeru said as she continued to take in her surroundings. She stood up and started walking around, "Axel?" Enzeru called out a little louder. She called for him three more times and gave up. He was obviously not in hearing range.

Meanwhile Axel steps into an arena from the dark doorway. "Yo, anyone here?" He yelled.

"Keep your pants on kid," a voice replied.

Axel looked around for the source and saw a little goat man. "Hello little guy."

"Little? Who do you think you are?" the goat man replied.

"I'm Axel, got it memorized?" Axel grinned.

"Yeah, whatever. Clear the arena, Herc is gonna be fightin some real baddies from the underworld in a few hours and we don't need you in here makein a mess of things," the goat man said as he waved Axel to the exit.

"Okay… you haven't seen a young woman around here have you? She has dark hair and bright blue eyes." Axel looked down at the goat man.

"No, sorry. Women don't really care much for places like this. The only one that comes around here is Herc's girlfriend." The goat man said as he took a broom and started sweeping.

"Well, I'm not from around here. There isn't any really dangerous places around here are there?" Axel asked as the goat man swept.

"The gateway to the underworld is nearby. I feel sorry for anyone who wanders into that place." The goat man stopped sweeping and shuddered.

Axel ran off without another word.

Back in the underworld Enzeru continued looking for Axel. She was beginning to think it was hopeless. Enzeru sat down on a rock and sighed. She had been at it for at least an hour now and there was no clue how long she had been unconscious.

"Axel, where the heck are you?" She called out and heard an echo. Before she could stand back up and continue the search she felt a hand cover her mouth.

"Sush, I'm not a bad guy. If you're not quiet they will find us," A man's voice said from behind. "I'm going to move my hand, stay quiet."

Enzeru nodded. Something about his voice was calming.

The man moved his hand and Enzeru turned to face him.

"I'm sorry about that, I can't risk Hades finding me again," the man whispered as he looked around.

"I understand, I've been in a spot like that myself. Is there anything I can do?" Enzeru replied with a whisper.

"You're from another world. Take me with you when you go back." The man whispered.

Enzeru smiled, "Will do. First I have to find my friend Axel. He's the only person I know who can make the dark doorway. Second, what's your name?"

The man smirked, "It's Auron."

Axel stood at the entrance to the underworld. It was marked condemned but that didn't matter. The dark doorway didn't always work the way it should and it never listened to signs. Axel jumped over the boards covering the entrance and continued inside. He knew she was in here.

Enzeru and Auron walked through the underworld, unsure which way to go. Enzeru had forgotten where she was when she woke up so finding that spot again was out of the question.

"I'm not sure how we're supposed to find one person in the underworld." Auron said when he noticed the hopeless look on Enzeru's face.

"Well, you found me. I'm beginning to think that was just a stroke of good luck though." Enzeru replied as she peeked around a corner to check if the coast was clear.

Auron pulled Enzeru back into a dark corner just in time for a heartless to walk by. As soon as the coast was clear they began following the heartless in hopes of finding a way out.

Axel made his way through the dark cavern of the underworld entrance. The silence was erie and the darkness threatening but he knew he had to press on. Enzeru was down here and might be in trouble. He came to the entrance to another cavern and peeked in the doorway.

"Looking for someone?" A voice from behind asked.

Axel turned around sharply and gasped. The guy had blue fire for hair and looked like he was undead.

"What's wrong? Cat got your tongue?" the man asked as he circled Axel.

"No, I'm looking for my friend. Young woman, dark hair, bright blue eyes. Have you seen her?" Axel asked, being careful not to give this stranger too much information.

"Yes, I've seen her. I see everything in my underworld. The names Hades, lord of the dead. The girl you're looking for just so happens to be my prisoner for trespassing." Hades grinned, showing sharp pointed teeth.

"We're not from this world so let her go and we will go." Axel replied as he went on the defensive.

"I would, but you see, there is one problem. I don't release prisoners; I offer them as prizes. If you were to kill Hercules in a battle in the arena I would let you have the girl back. What do you say? Do we have a deal?" Hades held out his hand, his evil grin showing off his pointed teeth.

"I don't have a choice," Axel shook hands reluctantly with the ruler of the underworld.

"Oh, by the way, Hercules is a demigod so killing him will be hard. I would suggest you not hold back. What's your name kid?" Hades asked as he started ushering Axel back in the direction of the exit.

"My names Axel, got it memorized?" Axel grinned. _Show no weakness_ he thought to himself.

"Yeah, Abel, whatever. I'll see you when you win," Hades said as he shoved Axel back into the light.

Enzeru heard someone talking and carefully looked around the corner. She saw a man standing there, his hair was blue fire and he looked undead. Enzeru gasped and backed up into the shadows.

"That's Hades, he rules the underworld." Auron whispered.

"I take it he's not a very benevolent ruler," Enzeru replied in a whisper.

The look on Auron's face said it all.

"I hear you over there," Hades called out.

Enzeru covered her mouth and hid behind Auron.

Hades appeared in front of them in a puff of smoke. "Now now, don't be afraid. I'm a nice guy if you do what I say."

"What do you want with us?" Auron asked as he gripped the hilt of his blade.

"I don't care about you, I just want the girl. Give her to me and I will let you go," Hades replied as he smoothed his flame hair back.

Auron pulled his sword, "No."

"You dare to defy me on my own land? I ought to…" Hades began and erupted in flames.

Enzeru came out of the corner and stood beside Auron, "Finnish your sentence."

Hades lunged at Enzeru and Auron caught him with his blade, tossing him back. Auron went down on one knee.

Enzeru gasped and knelt beside him, "Are you alright?"

"He's too strong, we need to get out of here. I'll hold him off, you get out of here." Auron replied as he stood.

"I don't leave my friends when they need me, last time someone lost their heart." Enzeru said as she thrust out her right hand. A keyblade appeared in her hand.

"Oh, this is good. A keyblade master." Hades said as he summoned a small group of heartless.

Axel stumbled into the light. Once his eyes had adjusted he made his way to the arena.

"Hey goat man, I want to enter the fights." Axel yelled out as he entered the arena.

"Unless Hades sent you there's no chance of you getting in.," the goat man said as he walked in and glared at Axel.

"He has my friend captured and said the only way I'll see her again is if I fight here." Axel replied.

"I see. I got a better idea." The goat man searched through a box and brought out a medallion. "This thing will allow you to fight in the underworld if you're a hero. Seeing as how you're lookin to help the lady I guess you are."

Axel took the medallion and nodded his thanks. He started to run back to the underworld.

"My names not goat man, it's Phil," the goat man yelled after him.

Enzeru and Auron had been fighting wave after wave of the heartless and were both now on one knee.

"Give up or die," Hades said as he summoned the next wave.

"I don't give up!" Enzeru exclaimed as she cast a bolt of thunder and slashed through a couple of heartless.

Auron stood up again with great effort and went back to one knee.

"Auron!" Enzeru called as she began to make her way back to him. She cast cure as soon as she was in range.

"That was your last spell, now what are you going to do?" Hades laughed evilly as he himself knocked Enzeru aside.

Enzeru tried to stand but could only get up to one knee. "You are no ruler, you are a tyrant."

"Thanks for the compliment." Hades said before knocking Enzeru unconscious.

Axel returned to the entrance of the underworld. Silence had set in from the fight and all that remained was an unconscious man. Axel walked over to the man and tapped him with his foot.

The man regained consciousness. "I failed."

"What happened to you?" Axel asked as he squatted beside the man

"Hades attacked us and took her. I failed to protect her." The recently awaken man growled.

"Her who? Enzeru?" Axel asked.

"Yes." Auron replied.

" Then we have to save her." Axel replied.

"You must be her friend she was looking for." Auron said as he slowly got to his feet.

"Yep, my names Axel, got it memorized," He smirked.

"I'm Auron." He replied.

The two men shook hands and set off for the center of the underworld.

Enzeru awoke and found herself in a cage. She was starting to get sick of being knocked out. "Let me out of here you sicko!" She yelled as she shook the bars.

Hades appeared in a puff of smoke, "I wanted you to be here as a guest, not a prisoner, but you had to fight me." He turned his back to the cage.

"If you weren't such a jerk I wouldn't have fought you." Enzeru growled.

"It gets lonely here in the underworld. No one to talk to but stiffs, no one has a personality here." Hades sighed.

"Then why don't you revive a couple of people," Enzeru said as she started looking for a weak spot in the bars.

"It's against the rules," Hades said as he turned around holding a bowl of fruit. "Hungry?"

Enzeru shook her head.

"Eat something." Hades ordered.

"I think I'll pass." Enzeru replied. She hated being ordered around.

"No one can save you so you might as well make yourself comfortable." Hades yelled and disappeared again."

Enzeru shook her head and looked at the bars. There was one spot where the welding was poor; a fire spell might help. Enzeru cast the spell on all the bars and pushed them apart. She opened the door a crack and looked outside for any possible problems. When Enzeru decided the coast was clean she opened the door and started at a dead run down the hall, unsure which way she was going.

Axel crept into Hades palace and motioned to Auron that the way was clear. The two of them were planning to sneak past the guards, which all appeared to be heartless, and into Hades throne room.

They reached Hades throne room without alerting any of the guards. As they watched Hades planning his next move Axel began to wonder if this was really the smart thing to do.

"As soon as that kid is defeated by Hercules I can send in Cerberus to finish them both." Hades smirked, "Maybe I should schedule my party early."

Axel clenched his fist and nodded at Auron. Auron returned the nod the two of them began their approach.

"Release my friend you vile undead thingy!" Axel exclaimed in a failed attempt to sound heroic.

"I doubt he will actually do what you say. We should just release her ourselves." Auron said as he put his blade over his shoulder.

"You weak mortals actually think I'm going to let you take her? No, I was thinking about keeping her. You see, the underworld has no queen." Hades laughed.

Enzeru continued down the hall until she came to a dead end with the exception of one doorway. She slowly opened the door and peered through the crack. Axel and Auron were both there fighting Hades.

Enzeru flung open the door and ran inside. "Hey guys, need some help?" She summoned her keyblade and grinned.

"Help, would be nice," Axel grunted as he blocked a hit from Hades.

"We are no longer weak against him." Auron said as he slashed at Hades with his blade.

Enzeru smiled and charged Hades, bringing down her keyblade as she passed him. She turned quickly to block a hit and kicked Hades in the midsection.

Hades coughed, "How is this possible?" He fell to his knees.

"Anything is possible with a little magic and your friends." Enzeru said as she made the final blow to knock Hades out.

"You can not kill an immortal," Auron stated as he started walking to the exit.

"He's right, let's get out of here," Axel said as he motioned for Enzeru to follow.

The three of them exited the underworld and shielded themselves from the light. They were free.

They sat down to rest a while before moving on.

"Thanks for coming back for me; both of you." Enzeru said as she regained her strength.

"I couldn't just let him have you. Besides, we still have an adventure ahead of us," Axel replied.

"It was my destiny to do so." Auron said.

"Auron, why don't you come back to Radiant Garden with us? It would be better than just staying here." Enzeru smiled at her new friend.

"I will go back with you, but when we get there I have to go my own way." Auron replied.

Enzeru thought she saw a smile but wasn't sure.

"I guess there is no point staying any longer. After I say goodbye to someone we're leaving," Axel said as he ran off in the direction of the arena.

"Yo, goat man." Axel yelled.

"For the last time the names Phil." Phil came around the corner.

"I found her and we're leaving now. I might come back to fight some other time, you know, for fun." Axel said as he offered to shake Phil's hand.

Phil shook his hand, "Feel free to come back any time."

When the two men stopped shaking hands Phil held the medallion and Axel was already out the door by the time he figured it out.

"Alright, I'm back." Axel said as he approached Enzeru and Auron.

"It's time to go." Enzeru said as she checked her watch.

"What are you doing?" Axel asked.

"I want to know how long I'm unconscious when I go through the dark door." Enzeru replied.

"Ah, ok." Axel replied. "One of us might want to hold on to Auron since this will be his first time through the door."

Auron glared at Axel.

"I'll do it," Enzeru said as she grabbed Auron's arm.

Axel frowned and opened the dark door. The three of them stepped though the door.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Enzeru stepped out of the dark doorway in a bit of a haze. The door still affected her but not quite as bad. Auron had not been affected at all by it.

When Enzeru regained her focus she let go of Auron. "Why didn't the door affect you?"

"I don't know. It might have something to do with me being revived from the dead." Auron replied.

A shiver climbed up Enzeru's spine. She had touched a dead guy.

"I'm not dead anymore so you can stop staring at me like that." Auron said when he saw the look on Enzeru's face.

Enzeru relaxed, "That's good."

"Hey you two, I'm going to go get an update on how things are going here." Axel said before he ran off.

"I should go try to find a place to stay while I'm here," Auron began, "I'll see you again."

Enzeru nodded, "I'm going to go find my other friends." The two of them parted ways and Enzeru began making her way to the wizard's house.

When Enzeru reached the wizard's house only Merlin was there.

"Where did everyone go?" She asked, looking behind stacks of books in hopes of finding someone there.

"They're at the jail. It seems like some people from a nearby village were sneaking around. Some people think they might be looking for Ansam. We haven't seen his face in weeks. To make things worse, these people that were caught look like Ninjas," the old wizard said as he stood from his chair.

"I see, then perhaps I should go help them. They might have better things to do than deal with a ninja trespasser." Enzeru said before leaving the house and heading for the jail.

As Enzeru made her way to the jail someone watched her from the shadows. She felt like someone was watching her but thought nothing of it.

Enzeru continued on until she reached the sturdy brick jailhouse. This had to be the creepiest place in town. There were bars on every window and a gate in front of the door despite there being a guard on duty at all times when they had someone held here. Enzeru opened the heavy metal door and went inside.

Her friends were gathered around a table and appeared to be discussing something. "Hey guys," Enzeru said as she joined the group.

"Glad you're here, Enzeru, we're in a bit of a pickle," Cid growled as the group parted to allow Enzeru to see the map on the table.

"Do tell," Enzeru replied.

"It seems we're really close to a ninja village and lately they've been commin into town givin us fits." Cid pointed to the map, "That is the area where we think they might be located."

"That's a huge area. Have you asked any of them if you could speak to their leader?" Enzeru asked as she looked at the map.

"Yeah, we have the guy in jail cell." Cid pointed to the back where the more high security cells were.

"I'm not comfortable keeping him in the city," Tifa said as she looked in the direction of the room.

Enzeru started walking to the back but was stopped by a hand on her arm. "Not a good idea, Enzi," Yuffie said as much with her eyes as her voice.

"I'll be fine. Thanks for the concern," Enzeru replied and opened the door.

All the cells were empty in this room except for one. This guy had to be really dangerous and that made Enzeru wonder how they caught him.

Enzeru stopped in front of the cell, "I take it you and your friends have been causing trouble here." Enzeru said as she leaned against the bars of another cell.

"What of it?" answered a hiss of a voice.

"It's not nice," Enzeru replied.

"I'm not nice." The voice replied.

"What is your name?"

"Why should I tell you?"

"You're not really their leader are you?"

"So?"

"Why did you say you were?"

"Because as soon as I escape I will be. And this town will be next."

"Then we shall have to see about that. I'm going to go find your people and let them know we are holding you here."

"Suit yourself, you will never find the village hidden in the leaves."

Enzeru shook her head and considered the conversation over. She left the back room and returned to the group of people waiting outside.

"He's not their leader, just some rogue jerk. I'm going to go find their village and speak with their leader myself." Enzeru said as she took a look at the map.

"Who are you going to have join you?" Tifa asked.

"Axel is the only person I think could handle this, no offence." Enzeru replied.

Yuffie and Cid both looked disappointed but everyone else seemed to understand.

"I'll be back when I make it back. I'm going to go look for Axel." Enzeru said as she left the jail.

Enzeru made her way through the streets on her way to Axel's home. It was getting darker and Enzeru was starting to think she might have to wait until the next morning. She turned a corner and ran into someone. "Sorry," She said as she looked up.

"Quite alright," the man answered. He was dressed like a ninja.

"Damn it, haven't you ninjas caused enough trouble?" Enzeru replied, backing away.

"I'm one of the good guys," the man began, "I think you have one of our criminals locked up. That cell won't hold him."

"How do I know you can be trusted?" Enzeru said.

"You don't. But look at this face, how can you say no to it?" The ninja pointed to his face that was half covered by a bandana.

"Your face is half covered, so I can't trust it." Enzeru replied.

"We're getting no where with this. I apologize for what I'm about to do." The man said before leaping into the air and brining an arm down on the back of Enzeru's neck so fast she couldn't see him. Enzeru was knocked unconscious.

Hours later Enzeru awoke in a strange room.

"Good morning," the man's voice replied.

"Ouch, you're mean," Enzeru replied as she checked the back of her head for blood.

"I didn't mean to hit that hard." The man began, "I imagine you want to see our leader. She should be able to see you about now if you'll come with me." He offered his arm to escort her and Enzeru refused it.

"I'll be fine escorting myself if you just give me directions." Enzeru replied.

"I think I'd prefer a compromise of my showing you myself." The ninja man said.

"Fine, but don't touch me." Enzeru replied as she eyes his suspiciously.

"I'm not going to hit you again if that's what you mean." The ninja laughed.

"I'm still keeping an eye on you," Enzeru said as she looked at him out of the corner of her eye.

The ninja led Enzeru through the hall of what looked to be part school part headquarters. They came to double wooden doors and the ninja turned to Enzeru.

"Whatever you are expecting our leader to be like, forget it. She's very unpredictable." The ninja said as he knocked on the door.

"Enter," A woman's voice answered.

The ninja opened the door and motioned for Enzeru to enter. She did so and he followed.

"I know why you're here. You have one of our criminals and want to hand him over. I don't blame you." The woman said.

Enzeru looked at the name plate on the woman's desk and saw the name 'Tsunade' imprinted there. "Actually your, um, agent grabbed me on my way to visit a friend. After that I was planning to come here for that reason." Enzeru replied and glared hard at the ninja man.

"Hatake Kakashi, you didn't talk to her first did you?" Tsunade asked.

"Well, I was sure she would say no. I tried talking but she didn't trust me so I knocked her out." Hatake looked down, clearly ashamed.

"I see. Then as punishment you will be at her service during her visit and until her prisoner is turned over to us." Tsunade ordered.

"I… understand," Hatake replied.

Enzeru smirked. "Thank you. I will need all the help I can get."

"Then maybe I should also send some of our younger ninjas as well. Perhaps Kakashi's students." Tsunade opened a file and pulled out a piece of paper.

"If they're half as fast as he is then we should be fine." Enzeru smiled. This was definitely going to go well.

"I'm not sure if they're ready to face such an advanced foe if he gets free." Hatake's eyes showed he was genuinely worried about the kids.

"You will deliver the news to them yourself, Kakashi." Tsunade said as she handed him an envelope. "This is the official orders."

"Understood." Hatake nodded reluctantly.

"Dismissed. Enzeru, let him you if you need anything," Tsunade said.

Enzeru and Hatake left the woman's office and made their way to the first of the student's homes.

"I'm going to warn you, this kid is loud and annoying," Hatake said before knocking.

A boy with blond hair opened the door, "Hi Kakashi sensei!" he exclaimed.

"Naruto, it's mission time." Hatake replied.

"Great! Who else is coming? Who's the lady? Is she your girl friend? I doubt it; you're too much of a perv." The kid laughed and grabbed his jacket.

Hatake rolled his eyes, "We're going to get Sakura. Her name is Enzeru. No she's not, and that is not true. If I wanted a girl friend I could get one. I just don't have time."

"Alright! We're going to get Sakura!" The kid exclaimed and walked over to Enzeru, "Hi I'm Naruto and I'm going to be hokage one day, believe it!"

Enzeru could barely keep from laughing. It was hard to believe this kid was even a ninja. None the less he was help.

"Are you sure we shouldn't get more, well, experienced help?" Enzeru whispered to Hatake.

"These kids are some of the best ninjas in the village. Sure they're not anbu special opps but the hokage doesn't think we need to send them." Hatake replied.

"What are you two talking about?" Naruto asked, "I bet you're asking each other out on a date."

"If he keeps that up I might have to smack him in the head," Enzeru growled to Kakashi.

"Naruto, why do you practice your stealth." Hatake said as he looked over his shoulder.

"Right!" Naruto exclaimed before leaping out of sight.

Hatake and Enzeru walked up to a house where a man was raking leaves.

"Hello there, is Sakura home? She has a new mission to go on." Hatake said as he approached the man.

"She's inside with her mom," the man replied.

"Ah, thank you," Hatake said as he walked over to the door and knocked.

A girl with pink hair appeared in the doorway, "Hello Kakashi Sensei."

"Ready for a mission?" Hatake asked.

"Of course, what are we doing?" Sakura replied with a question of her own.

"I'll tell you when we get going." Hatake said as he walked away from the house.

"Mom, I'm going on a mission," Sakura yelled into the house.

Enzeru could not hear the reply but she assumed it was something like' be careful'.

"So who else is coming on the mission?" Sakura asked.

"This is Enzeru, her people have one of our renegades in her jail and we are going to get him. Naruto is here as well. I told him to be stealthy," Hatake leaned in a little, "He was going to get slapped if I didn't."

Sakura laughed. Naruto was obviously always this annoying.

Enzeru rolled her eyes, "Well, since someone knocked me out to get me here he's going to have to show me how to get back."

"Ok, I was wrong," Hatake sighed and rolled his eyes, "Let's just get back to your village."

"Do you have ninjas in your village?" Naruto asked as he popped up behind Enzeru.

"No, we're not even from here. We're just visiting until our home is restored." Enzeru replied as she followed Hatake to the edge of the ninja village.

"Oh, ok, then what are you?" Naruto asked.

"I told you we're just visitors," Enzeru raised an eyebrow, this kid was annoying.

"And I told you to be quiet and be stealthier." Hatake whispered.

"Oh," Naruto said as he grinned and ran off.

"How do you put up with that?" Enzeru asked Hatake.

"Ninjas are trained to handle anything, even annoying kids." Hatake replied. "You are to have a lot of patience to be a sensei."

Enzeru smirked, "So you're like a ninja master or something?"

"More or less," Hatake laughed. "Your village is just through this forest."

"Great, let's go," Enzeru replied as she sighed stepped into the forest.

"Stop, we can't travel over the ground." Hatake said as he pulled Enzeru back.

"Then how the hell are we supposed to get there?" Enzeru asked as she glared at the ninja.

"I'll carry you through the trees just like when I brought you here." Hatake laughed and offered Enzeru his hand.

Sakura's mouth dropped and she stared at the two. She clearly did not think there was any chance of Enzeru accepting help from her sensei.

Enzeru crossed her arms and then nodded, "Fine, I'll let you play monkey man if you swear you will be careful where you put your hands."

Sakura grinned; at least this woman was wise to the ways of pervy men.

"I won't do it on purpose, but when you're rushing as fast as I go through here things tend to slip." Hatake turned a little red in the face as he rubbed the back of his head.

"Let's just say that the guy who caught the ninja we have imprisoned is like a big brother to me. He'd be rather upset if anything bad happened to me." Enzeru grinned and then jumped on Hatake's back. "Forward!"

Sakura stifled a laugh as Kakashi sensei stumbled a little and sighed.

"I thought you said monkey, not pony," Hatake said as he looked up at Enzeru and then used his arms to shift her weight.

Without another word he and Sakura both shot into the trees. They traveled by jumping from limb to limb almost as if they had a path set. It had been a little while since the loud kid had shown himself, much to Enzeru's relief. Occasionally a leaf fell behind them which told her he was still there.

They came to the other side of the woods and landed softly on the ground. Enzeru's hair was slightly messy but other than that she was pleased with how the trip went. She slid down from her human mount's back and made her way for the city as the ninjas followed her to the gate.

"Who goes there?" Called a familiar voice.

"Open the gate Cid, it's Enzeru." Enzeru yelled back.

"Oh, yeah. Prove it!" He called back.

"Stop being a punk and open the gate so we can get that rogue ninja out of our home." Enzeru replied angrily.

"Keep your pants on, just makin sure," Cid replied and opened the gate.

Enzeru led the ninjas into the city and stopped to talk to Cid, "That was very unnecessary."

"Well, with all the trouble we gotta make sure." He spotted the Ninjas, "I guess these are the guys they sent to retrieve their criminal. They don't look very strong."

"Cid, watch the gate, we're going to the jail. If I have to leave before I see you again try not to piss anyone off." Enzeru said as she motioned for the ninjas to follow her.

They made their way to the jail while trying to at least avoid the center of the street. As the reached the plainest building in town Enzeru led them inside.

"Tifa, Yuffie, I'm back!" Enzeru yelled as she entered the large room they were all gathered in earlier.

"About time, that dork tried to break out but I stopped him." Yuffie said with a grin.

"We don't have to worry about him anymore; these ninja are here to escort him to their prison." Enzeru replied as she directed Hatake and his young ninja to the maximum security cells.

"You call those ninja? Pifft, come on, we all know who the real ninja is here!" Yuffie exclaimed.

Enzeru laughed, "That's good to hear. So where is Tifa?"

"She went chasing after Cloud again. Apparently he's in town, followed his 'brother' back here again." Yuffie looked to the maximum security doorway.

"They're taking quite a long time." Enzeru whispered.

"Yeah, they don't have the key." Yuffie handed Enzeru the jail key and smirked.

"I'll take it to them." Enzeru replied as she shook her head and smiled.

Yuffie walked to the maximum security entry door with Enzeru, "Be careful."

Enzeru nodded and entered.

When she reached the end of the hallway Enzeru saw the three ninja inspecting an open cell.

"He got away?" Enzeru asked as she walked over to the trio.

"He was gone when we got here." Hatake answered with a sigh. He reached into his pack and took out a book and began to read.

"Sorry, I guess our prison isn't equipped to hold ninja," Enzeru replied as Sakura approached her.

"It doesn't look like he's been gone long, there is still a chance he is still in the city," Sakura said as she took out a kunai.

Naruto's face became serious, "I know what to do now."

Hatake put his book away, "Good, then we will be on our way. Thanks for everything, it's been, different." His face looked a little red as he smiled under his mask.

"If he gave Yuffie trouble then he must be dangerous. Be careful and give my regards to your hokage." Enzeru replied as the three sped through the hall and out of sight.

Enzeru went back to where Yuffie was and sighed, "He got away."

"Those idiots should have waited for me to help them. I would have let him escape." Yuffie replied as she took out a large throwing star. "I'm going to go help them. You find Axel and this time take him with you when you head out."

Enzeru shook her head, "I'll explain that later, we have to hurry."

With a nod Yuffie hit the exit door at a run with Enzeru right behind her.

Axel was already waiting outside his house for Enzeru, "Are you ready?"

"Ready for what?" Enzeru asked.

"The next world is open and we need to get going." Axel replied.

"Can we first stop by somewhere? I want to get some different transportation," Enzeru said as she smiled faintly.

"If you mean retrieve your ship from Agrabah, then we need to make it fast." Axel said as he looked at his watch-less wrist and tapped his foot.

"Then let's go," Enzeru replied, urging him to open a door.

Axel opened the dark door and led Enzeru back to Agrabah.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Enzeru stepped out of the dark doorway and wobbled a bit. To her surprise Axel was there to steady her.

"That was a better trip then last time," Enzeru said as she smiled up at Axel.

"Yeah, we were actually in the same place this time. Maybe you're just getting used to it. Do you have to get the ship?" Axel replied with a slight frown.

"If we get the ship then maybe we will be able to bring more people to help…" Enzeru began but cut herself short when she saw where they were.

"Wow, right where I wanted us to be. I'm too good, high five," Axel grinned and tried to get a high five from Enzeru who was too busy looking at the sharp swords the guards were holding at them.

"Good to see you all again too," Enzeru said as she raised an eyebrow.

"Put those swords down!" Demanded a stern female voice.

"Jasmine!" Enzeru exclaimed and rushed over to the princess.

"Sorry about the welcome, we have security a little tight around here since we're planning my wedding," Jasmine giggled.

"Oh my goodness! I'm so happy for you. Who is the lucky man?" Enzeru asked excitedly.

"He's a prince from a foreign land apparently, but he really reminds me of a young man I met in the market place," Jasmine blushed and frowned at the same time.

"Oh, what happened there?" Enzeru asked.

"Jafar had him…" Jasmine's eyes swell up with tears.

"Jafar is a bad man. I was trying to tell you before I left, he's evil," Enzeru put a hand on Jasmine's shoulder, "We should talk to your father about this, he would know what to do."

Axel walked up behind Enzeru; "I'll join you since helping these people is important to you."

Enzeru smiled and nodded.

"Princess Jasmine?" Came a young man's voice from the other side of the throne room.

"I'm over here," Jasmine called out, "Enzeru, Enzeru's friend, this is Prince Ali."

A young man in a princely outfit approached and bowed.

"Ali, Jasmine, this is my friend Axel. He's the one who took me home when I was stranded here. It's a long story as to how we know each other." Enzeru nodded to Axel and he returned the nod.

Axel helped Enzeru explain their story. From the beginning to the present. When they had finished talking they stood in silence.

"Well, I never knew there were other worlds out there. Of course everyone heard the stories as a kid, even me." Ali replied suddenly.

"They are out there alright, we're proof of that." Enzeru said, having not changed from the clothes she had worn in Radiant Garden, she motioned to both her and Axel's other worldly clothes.

"Yeah, and I think there are many more that we haven't been to." Axel said as he looked around as if searching for the worlds.

"Enzeru, my child, you've returned!" An older voice called.

"Your highness, it is great to see you again, and in good health," Enzeru smiled and bowed lightly.

"No formalities, my dear, you're practically one of the family." The stout old man clasped Enzeru's hands tight a moment. "Ah, I see you've met Jasmine's chosen suitor. He's an extrodenary youth, I couldn't have chosen a better man to rule when I'm gone." The sultan smiled and pinched Ali's cheeks.

Ali smiled and put a hand to his face, "Thank you."

"I see the party has started without me," Jafar hissed from behind Enzeru and Axel.

Enzeru clasped Axel's hand, "Jafar." She nodded and acknowledgement.

"Enzeru," Jafar glared angrily and gripped his staff in a death grip.

"Well, then, I see you brought the young man back with you," the sultan broke through the tension with his kind and upbeat manner.

"Yes, this is Axel," Enzeru smiled as she pulled closer to her friend both to make Jafar angry and because it made her feel safer.

"I see," the sultan smiled, "What luck we have to have both the most beautiful ladies in the palace with their suitors. You should have asked her when you had your chance Jafar."

Jafar glared, "Yes, perhaps so."

"It would never have worked out." Enzeru replied quickly.

"Suitor?" Axel asked dumbfounded.

"That's why they call betrothed here," Enzeru giggled.

"Oh," Axel blushed, "I uh, yeah."

Enzeru elbowed him in the side lightly.

"We're very happy," Axel said with a grin.

"Do you have an extra room we can use for the night? We need to get out to the oasis in the morning and repair the ship. It's too late for that now." Enzeru asked.

"Yes, I imagine you'll need a bigger one than the one you were in so I'll move you to the other side of the palace." The sultan replied and ordered servants to go prepare the room.

"Is there any chance Axel and I can seek a private audience with you, sir?" Enzeru asked.

"Certainly, but I'm not sure why you can't say it here," the sultan said curiously.

"Trust me, it's something we don't need getting out to the masses." Enzeru said in her most serious tone.

"I see. I understand then. Jasmine, why don't you and Ali go for a walk in the garden?" the sultan took on his serious tone.

"That's a great idea, father," Jasmine replied as she took Ali's hand and led him to the gardens.

"Jafar, I need the old maps we keep locked away in the library," the sultan ordered.

"Your highness, do you think it's wise?" Jafar asked.

"Yes, I do. Go get the maps." The sultan ordered.

As soon as everyone else was gone the sultan, Axel and Enzeru sat down for their talk.

"I feel like Jafar is going to do something terrible." Enzeru began, "He was babbling on about being the next sultan."

"He did try to marry my daughter before Ali came and saved us from that insanity," the sultan replied.

"He also asked me to help him in exchange for becoming queen," Enzeru added with a grimace.

"What did you say?" the sultan asked quickly.

"I told him hell no and ran away as fast as I could." Enzeru replied with a smirk.

"I see, I haven't seen any signs of this myself and for my most trusted advisor to betray me is unthinkable. I will have the guards keep an eye on him, none the less. I do not doubt you, my dear child, I just do not believe that he could do such a thing. However, if he really is so power hungry, then his true self will be revealed soon enough." The sultan spoke firmly, yet kindly.

Enzeru knew this would be hard for him to understand. Perhaps it was best to just wait it out. "I just hope things turn out well." Enzeru said as she began to walk away.

"Try and trust him like I do." The sultan said as Enzeru took Axel's hand and led him outside.

"He's not going to listen, you know. He's really stubborn for such a nice guy," Axel said as he followed Enzeru into the garden.

"I know, but I had to try." Enzeru sighed and sat down beside the fountain.

Axel put a hand on her shoulder, "It will be alright. That Ali guy seems to be a good guy maybe he's destined to save the sultan."

Enzeru smiled, "You really think so?"

"Yeah, he doesn't look like much, but there's something more to him." Axel said as he sat beside Enzeru.

"So you are interested in finding out more about the kid as well," hissed Jafar.

"Yeah, I'm hoping he will be the one to get rid of you. I know your plan and if the sultan wasn't so keen to trust you then I guarantee you'd be gone by now." Enzeru glared at him.

Axel stood ready to defend Enzeru, though he was sure her keyblade would be more than enough.

"Then perhaps we should even the odds. I know your keyblade's power. All you have to do is allow it to reveal a person's true self." Jafar laughed and walked away.

"He's creepy," Axel said as he sat down beside Enzeru.

"I know," Enzeru mumbled.

"Enzeru, Axel," Jasmine called out as she approached them, Ali right behind her. "There is a King from another world here, he says the ship that you crashed in was his and he crashed in on another world."

Enzeru stood up, "Are you serious?"

"I think she's serious," Axel said as he motioned to the look on both Jasmine and Ali's faces.

"Then I must speak with him. I need to know what he was doing on my home world," Enzeru stood quickly. Axel stood behind her.

"Enzeru, this would be a good time," Axel whispered.

"Hey, could you go on ahead and stall this King? We'd like to speak with Ali a moment." Enzeru said with a smile.

"Sure, but hurry, his men almost have the ship fixed," Jasmine said before she walked back into the palace.

"Ali, there is trouble brewing and I fear the royal family may need your help," Enzeru began, "Allow me to look into your hear to see your true self."

"My true self?" Ali asked and looked worried.

"Don't worry, it doesn't hurt and she's good at keeping secrets," Axel smirked.

"Just trust me," Enzeru smiled and summoned her keyblade. She held it by the blade and looked through the reflective glass handhold. The reflection rippled a moment and then Enzeru saw what had brought Ali to this place. "I see now," Enzeru smiled.

"I saw too." Axel said, seeming a little surprised.

"If anyone can help your girlfriend and her father its you." Enzeru said with a smile. "Now let's go meet that king."

Ali frowned, "don't tell anyone."

"I won't," Enzeru said as she began walking to the palace.

Ali looked at Axel.

"What? It's not like I would say anything," Axel said as he followed Enzeru.

Ali frowned and followed the other two.

When they reached the throne room Enzeru saw the sultan talking with what looked like a big mouse.

"Ah, Enzeru, this is King Mickey." The sultan smiled at the mouse king.

"Hi there Enzeru. I guess you already know that this ship your people found in Midgar was mine." Mickey said as he offered to shake Enzeru's hand.

Enzeru shook his hand, "Well, about that, we actually came back to get it so we could cover more ground. Axel and I are on a mission to find his heart."

"Well, gosh, I can't say no to that. Go ahead and use the ship and if you don't find his heart maybe you should find Kingdom Hearts and look there." Mickey replied. "Goofy and Donald don't have much to do so how about they go with you?"

"Who?" Enzeru asked curiously.

"We got the ship fixed your highness, heck," Goofy said as he came into the throne room.

"No thanks to you," Donald said as he stormed in right behind him.

"Hey guys, you're just in time. Meet Enzeru, she needs some people to go with her to find her boyfriend's heart." Mickey smiled.

"Goofy reporting for duty Miss Enzeru." Goofy half saluted Enzeru.

"But King Mickey, what about our mission?" Donald asked.

"I think her journey will lead her to Kingdom Hearts. If you go with her I'm sure you'll find it soon." Mickey replied.

"Thank you all," Enzeru bowed lightly.

"This is good, now I won't feel as bad about us splitting into teams." Axel grinned.

"I think that I should return to Radiant Garden and have Auron come with us. He's great with a sword and very loyal." Enzeru suggested.

Axel rolled his eyes, "Yeah, I don't trust him."

"Jealous much?" Enzeru asked.

Axel laughed, "Nah, he's hiding something."

"Then I'll ask him," Enzeru smiled, "Trust my judgment."

"If you say so," Axel sighed, "Well, let's go."

"Wait up, guys, the ship isn't done yet," King Mickey said.

"Chip and Dale said they're almost done," Goofy replied with a laugh.

"Wait a minute, I thought you said they were finished," Donald quacked.

"Now they gotta readjust the seat to Enzeru's height," Goofy said.

"Yeah, I could understand," Enzeru smiled and rubbed the back of her head.

"We're already for you now," A high pitched little voice called.

"Thanks guys, go on back to my other ship and wait there, we'll go back to the palace soon," Mickey replied, "It's been swell to meet you Enzeru but I gotta go home and see the queen."

"Nice meeting you too, hurry back to your queen and tell her the new hero in town says hello," Enzeru replied.

Axel laughed, "Glad someone said it. Oh, before I forget, these cards are for you. We have a lot of worlds to visit and I think they'll come in handy. Let's use my place as out home base."

Enzeru nodded, "Sounds like a plan. Be careful out there."

"Don't worry about me, I'll be fine. I found this thing with the cards along with these stars." Axel gave Enzeru the other items. "Don't forget about why we're doing this."

"I know, we're looking for your heart," Enzeru smiled.

"Alright you two, let's get going," Donald said as he grabbed Enzeru's wrist.

"We'll see you again soon," Enzeru said as she boarded the gummi ship as Axel disappeared into the dark doorway.


End file.
